reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rulertoner
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the User:Rulertoner page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Vandalism warning You've received a block before for achievement boosting. You appear to be doing it again, adding irrelevant categories to articles, making inconsequential and unwanted edits to pages (removing gallery formatting, adding a single return, etc.). Some of your edits are okay, but if you don't stop doing these nonsense edits immediately, you will receive a longer block. 2ks4 (talk) 18:57, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Adding pictures to profile You can add whatever pictures you want to your own user page. Pictures in wiki articles need to come from within the game, but your user page is your own space. If you do add pictures to your user page that are already on the wiki, just be sure to add the existing picture from the wiki, don't upload it a second time. 2ks4 (talk) 01:43, May 19, 2013 (UTC) I like your profile From Billy Cougar I like your Profile pictures. Especally that fish. I have Xbox 360! Whats a gametag? I forget I havent been on Xbox Live for 1 year now. ( My memorie is very bad) Jaz volim tebe sine! Blocked for vandalism After the warning posted above on May 18, you continued taking the same actions including adding bogus categories to articles (here are just a few examples): *Clyde Garrison *Multiplayer Glitches *Cody Witlow You wrote to me that it is your little brother doing this, but it doesn't matter. It's happening under your account so your account is receiving a block. If it's your brother messing things up then you need to log out or change your password so he can't do that. From Bill Cougar Dude you should tell your brother to stay away from computer for atleast 1 month. Now you got blocked. From Billy Cugar You oaky? From Billy Cougar Couse I'm on MitcMajler's payroll. Removing messages Ruletoner, do not remove discussions from your talk page. Please read our policy about this subject. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:42, June 14, 2013 (UTC) :And on another note, I see you find it very funny to put a 'Blocked' template to several users' talk page; those templates are used by admins only and saved for the worst users only, and you already have a couple of them. Please stop doing this dumb joke (although I did find it very funny, I admit) or you'll get a third block. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:53, June 14, 2013 (UTC) I love your edits I like youredits theyare funny, like the one you did on Jessie Hangrove, make more. -Billy Cougar : They're not funny, they're useless. : Queyh (Talk) 01:03, June 22, 2013 (UTC) From Billy Cougar I LOVE MONEY TO LOL. *$ SINGS SHOWS IN EYES* From Billy Cougar Good that you ask the guy to stop arguing over Jan Booth couse it really startet to get under mah skin. Stop editing other user's pages You've been adding images to other users' pages. A user's page is only to be edited by the user themselves. Please stop modifying other users' pages. 2ks4 (talk) 17:17, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Jan Booth For now I reverted the Jan Booth page to its original form before everyone started editing back and forth and I locked the page for a week so people can calm down. When there are disagreements about a page, they should be discussed on the article's talk page rather than continually undoing each other's edits. 2ks4 (talk) 18:48, June 23, 2013 (UTC) RE: From Rulertoner It looks like 2ks4 has taken care of the problem by temporarily protecting the page and stating that users with recommendations for constructive edits should make their case on Jan's talk page. I agree, and back up both his actions and words. Feel free to drop me another message if you have other questions/problems that need to be resolved. Queyh (Talk) 22:13, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Billy cougar's information is 100% false. Jan Booth bears no resemblance to the captain in undead nightmare. About If thee is anymore arguing I will tell you Thanks -Billy Cougar From Billy Cougar You repet after me! What The F? What do you even edit, dear boy? From Billy Cougar Lol your profile pic, earth is better than that fish. Edits. Sir, you need to watch your edits more. Recently, you added a picture to The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed and then quickly removed it. This is also know as edit-boosting, You Sir, need to watch your edits more, Or i'll inform an admin about it. MitchMaljers - "5 years ago a virus escaped and everyone died" 10:56, June 24, 2013 (UTC) Don't worry Mitch, I will take care of Ruletron, or what ever his name is. -Billy Cougar From BC Did you notice that most of Revolver chracters do not got Showdown mode chracters category? From Billy Cougar I made a mistake, I was editing to fast and I put Jessie to Showdown mode chracters, do ya know how to delet that? Remember pictures at de Santa? I already remove them. -Billy Cougar Why Tumbleewed Ehh, why you live in Tumbleweed? Its a ghost Town. -Billly Cougar Thanks! Thanks man, for being on my side. -Billy Cougar what is your problem??!! stop deleting everything I edit or I will inform an admin -VideoGameZombie Let's Get to Know One Another, Shall We? Hi. I'm the Bureaucrat here at the Red Dead Wiki. I've noticed that you like to play Admin, deleting people's posts and the like as if you've got some kind of authority. I want you to stop doing this. Primarily because you're irritating other users by doing so and then leaving them inappropriate retaliatory messages when they bring up your deletions. For the foreseeable future, if you feel a user has added something to an article that you think is questionable, mention it to an admin instead of removing it. The admins are here to serve that function and also have authority to make final editing decisions so arguments will be minimal. If I see you removing others' work and/or posting antagonizing messages on their talk pages, I will have to issue a temporary block. - JackFrost23 (talk) 16:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) admin=administrator. 2ks4 and that jack frost guy are both admins Dutch's Gang Gallery Which image of Javier did you want removed? - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:59, June 28, 2013 (UTC) Did You Even Realize? When you added that unnecessary message to Billy cougar's talk page you actually removed a message that was already there? You have had a history of making problematic edits to other editors' talk pages. I will give you the benefit of the doubt this time that it was a simple mistake, but if I see it again, you will be given an extended block given that you've clearly been notified this behavior is unacceptable. - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:08, June 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Billy cougar I suggest reading his talk page to find out why he was blocked. - JackFrost23 (talk) 15:13, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Hell? Why do ya live in hell, assasins also lives in dark towns like Thiev's Landing . There is no sun in there. -Billy Cougar Nice edits! I like they way ya edit Walton's boys , I would neva thought of that. -Billy Cougar Undone edit on Semi-auto Shotgun Why did you undo my edit on this page? I was simply trying to improve the consistency of the page with others on the Wiki. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:14, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Glitches I have undone your undo and added in that it might still occur. In the future, instead of undoing an edit, you can always edit it to add more/better info; I had made some other changes in that one edit that didn't need to be undone. Also, please sign your comments on talk pages. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 20:33, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Please Stop Undoing Edits While I appreciate your enthusiasm, please stop undoing other editors' changes. If you find something you think needs to be undone or reverted, please inform an admin. As you are not an admin, you create animosity among your fellow editors when you take it upon yourself to undo their work. Thanks in advance. - JackFrost23 (talk) 22:34, July 9, 2013 (UTC) Re:Fixing a template Simply set file4 as RedCrop.jpg. Check out my sandbox to see it Crazycaveman (talk | ) 18:30, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sign Your Talk Page Messages Rulertoner, seriously, for the last time: Please sign your messages with four tildes (~). Hit shift and the key just to the left of the 1 on your keyboard to make these symbols. Put 4 of them without spaces after every message you leave on a person's talk page. Thanks in advance. - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:58, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat and Admins There are several Admins and they all are under the purview of the Bureaucrat. The Bureaucrat has the final say to end disputes and promotes editors to Admins, among other things. For further details, I suggest you take a look at this page. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 21:50, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pages Vandillised Thanks, the person has been blocked for 3 days. - JackFrost23 (talk) 18:22, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Console I play on PS3. Looks like you use a 360? Crazycaveman (talk | ) 10:57, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Re: Modding I do not have the dead horse. I see you're looking to get it, but, unfortunately, I can't help you. Looks like a quick Google search would provide some answers, though. Please remember to sign your posts on talk pages, even if you've commented on them recently; it makes it that much easier to keep track of messages :) Crazycaveman (talk | ) 13:21, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Latest edit to Golden Guns I wanted to let you know that I believe your latest edit to the Golden Guns page seems counter-productive. I would like to have it undone, but please feel free to correct/update it yourself or add to the discuss it further. Crazycaveman (talk | ) 15:52, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Why Did You Leave This Like You Did? After seeing this: http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Birth_of_the_Conservation_Movement?diff=289945&oldid=289944 I have to ask you why you left it like that when there are clearly errors in the statement? You left two broken links in one sentence and moved on. Care to explain why you'd do that? This just creates work for other editors to clean up and is really unhelpful in the long run. If I do not get an explanation from you TODAY, July 15, 2013, I will be forced to block you for the week I will be gone at San Diego Comic Con in order to minimize the number of these sub-par edits I'll have to undo when I return. Ball's in your court, Owain. - JackFrost23 (talk) 19:20, July 15, 2013 (UTC) :I really don't care if it's your brother. It's your account and it will be blocked if this sort of thing continues. :I would suggest not letting your brother use your account in the future. If your brother is under 13, then he shouldn't be editing anyway. :Please, do not make me block you. :- JackFrost23 (talk) 19:59, July 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Then he can start his own account in August. ::And you didn't sign your last message. ::Can you please stop doing things that are making me be a dick to you? ::Seriously... Please? ::- JackFrost23 (talk) 20:09, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Mission Tree I was wondering if you would be willing to add your thoughts on the Mission Tree I created to help visualize the flow of the missions. I would like to add it as a sub-page of Missions in Redemption, but want to see if others might find it interesting and informative enough to add. Thanks! Crazycaveman (talk) 19:18, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: How I'm looking at your block log as I type this and there are exactly two: *Ilan xd blocked you for one week beginning May 8, 2013 for "achievement boosting"; *2ks4 blocked you for two weeks beginning May 26, 2013 for "Inserting nonsense/gibberish into pages: Repeated vandalism after prior warning" I do not see a block from me on the list at all, which is why I wouldn't have left you a message regarding one. Hope this is cleared up. Cheers! JackFrost23 (talk) 08:58, August 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. - If someone (your brother, maybe) forgot to log in before vandalizing a page or something, your IP might've gotten blocked that way. But I'm just speculating, I don't know that you were blocked at all, honestly. :You've been told this enough times that if I see it again, I'll give you a 3-day block: :SIGN THE MESSAGES YOU LEAVE ON TALK PAGES. :I trust the message is clear this time? :- JackFrost23 (talk) 15:39, August 5, 2013 (UTC) He-e-e-hey wat-t-s uuuu-pppp? Tom Hagen (talk) 16:46, September 26, 2013 (UTC)WTF? I Lurk I'm here more often than you realize. I've been lurking lately, just changing a few things here and there, removing unnecessary edits & pics (which I have to do again). So, no, you cannot take my place. I will look into the quality of the editing you've been ding lately and see if it merits a promotion to admin. Cheers! - JackFrost23 (talk) 00:41, January 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Show proof of these claims of how much you mod these claims. And no, your poorly typed words are not proof. Even if you can prove this, it still isn't trivia since it's a mod and thus not legitimately part of the base game. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 15:19, February 6, 2014 (UTC) I actually have no not played RDR multiplayer reciently so I haven't run into any of these glitches. Conqueror of all Zombies (talk) 15:32, February 6, 2014 (UTC) Miranda fortuna When do Miranda fortuna said in a Quote to John in the mission "My Sister's Keeper". If you get me there unharmed, I will let you take my virginity I have never hear her said that or what was John respond to that?Tyraja (talk) 13:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC)